i START A SCHOOL FANWAR
by Awkward Purple Turtle
Summary: A confession gets the school riled up...
1. Confession

Confession

"… and that's what to do if a hobo tries to steal your ham." Sam smiled at the camera as the video ended.

"I still can't believe you stuffed him in Freddie's locker," said her co-host in disbelief.

"Me neither," added the tech producer, shaking his head.

"Shut up Fredwierd. Just hold the camera and stay quiet or you'll be in the locker also."

He stuck his tongue out at her as the show continued.

Carly spoke, "Now we'll like to introduce a new segment…"

"_Videos with Gibby_," the girls said together. Sam pressed the button on her remote to start the applause as Gibby strolled unto the screen with a green bowtie and black cargos. Nothing else.

"Welcome to my new segment. Please send me interesting videos to my blog and I may show it. First off we have one of a dog in a ballerina tutu…" Freddie punched in the command for the videos to start running consecutively.

While he was focusing the camera on Gibby he felt a wet finger suddenly enter his ear. He temporarily lost concentration and almost dropped the camera. He whisked his head around to face a giggling Sam. Freddie glared at the menace and scowled. She raised her eyebrows and smirked, daring him to chase her. He put the camera on the tripod so that he could chase after the demon. Gibby was oblivious to the happenings of his cameraman and the blonde, Carly was not. Freddie had managed to corner Sam at the elevator door trying to stick a wet finger in her ear. Carly ran to the elevator door trying to pull Freddie off Sam. Surprisingly, all the commotion took place with little noise. Gibby still rambled on; now there was a cat playing _Violin Hero_.

Carly checked her watch. One minute for Gibby to complete his segment. She ran for her squirt bottle while her friends continued their battle.

Just as Carly returned, armed with an icy cold squirter, Gibby was closing off, "And that concludes _Videos with Gibby_." Only now realizing that there was no one behind the camera or at the side of him, Gibby looked at the audience dumbfounded. However, the videos continued to play. He had apparently forgotten one.

_The screen showed Freddie sitting in the classroom with some of his buddies from the AV club. "So Freddie, truth or dare,__" one member asked._

"_Truth," Video Freddie answered._

The iCarly gang froze in their melee at the sound of the tech producer's voice. Apparently this video was not approved during rehearsals. Carly looked at Gibby who was looking very nervous and sweating profusely. Freddie sat in shock at the video, wondering how it ended up on the DVD. Sam started giggling at Freddie's predicament.

"_Who are you in love with?"_

Freddie's eyes were almost bulging out of their sockets. He quickly remembered this AV club meeting but not that anyone was filming it. More importantly he remembered his answer to the question. He scrambled to standup to get to the laptop to stop the video but fell. He glanced back at the elevator door to see a snickering Sam who had just tripped him.

_The Freddie on the video hung his head down and mumbled his answer, but it was still audible. "One of the co-host of iCarly."_


	2. Interrogation

Interrogation

The video ended.

"GIBBY!" the iCarly trio shouted.

Gibby snapped out of his trance and scurried out of the studio. Freddie was first up and chased after him.

"Freddie! Save piece for me!" shouted Sam as she ran after them.

Carly still sat in a daze but quickly realized that they were still broadcasting. She jumped up to face the camera. "Uh, that's all for today. Join us next week for another show." She offered her audience a weak smile before hurrying off stage to switch off the webcast. She ran downstairs to the sound of a screaming Gibby.

Sam had him in a headlock while Freddie was screaming at him. "How did you get that video?"

"I plead the fifth."

Sam interjected. "This isn't court. Speak now or I swear that I'll call your mom telling her where to find you body," she snarled.

Gibby turned pale. Freddie looked at Sam and he too was scared for Gibby's life.

"Speak now Gibson, and I'll call Puckett off. Where did you get the video?"

"Um…uh…" Gibby stuttered while thinking of his options. There weren't many. "The rest of the guys in the AV club pooled together to pay me to get the video on the show. They made a DVD with the videos we approved for the show PLUS one with your piece added to the end." He started sobbing.

"How much did they pay you?"

"Two hundred bucks."

"You're paying me that two hundred dollars Gibby!" added Sam.

"Okay okay, just let me go!" he begged.

"Let him go Sam," said Freddie.

Sam dropped her prisoner and watched as he escaped through the front door.

"His therapist is going to have a field day," stated Carly as she shook her head, still looking at the door where Gibby ran. She then turned suddenly to a scream behind her. She saw Sam standing by the barstool holding Freddie in a headlock.

"What's the matter with you Puckett?"

"You are, Dorkface! Why did you have to go say that?"

Anger rose within Carly, "Yeah Freddie why?"

"It just came out before I could think."

"NOT GOOD ENOUGH!" shouted Sam. She tightened her grip on the boy.

"WHY DID YOU SAY IT?" demanded Carly.

"Because it … (ack)…(gasp)… Sam… I … can't… (ack)… breathe…(gasp)…"

Carly saw that he was turning blue, "Sam ease up a little." Her friend complied. Freddie gasped and caught his breath.

Carly approached him, staring into his eyes and spoke coldly, "Now tell us why did you say what you said."

Freddie struggled to escape Sam's vice-like grip but without success. Giving up he muttered something below his breath. Even Sam couldn't make out what he said and she was right behind him.

"Answer the question, Nub!"

"Fine! I said that I'm in love with one of the iCarly co-hosts because…"

"Because?" prompted Carly. Freddie seemed as if he changed his mind about speaking. "Do I have to tell Sam to get physical again?" Sam tightened her grip just a bit to emphasize Carl's point.

"Because it may be true. I'm in love with one of you."

"WHAT!" the girls exclaimed in unison. They held their mouths open in shock. Sam was distracted and loosened her strangle hold enough for Freddie to get free. He quickly pushed her away, dodged Carly quite easily and ran out the front door.


	3. Realization

Realization

The girls stood looking at the doorway where their tech producer had escaped, each having cheeks with deep shades of red. Carly was the first to speak up. "Did I hear what I just heard?"

"I think so."

"Freddie says that he loves one of us."

"Yup. He loves you," replied Sam, rolling her eyes.

"Actually it could mean that he loves you." Carly smirked.

"Ewww, don't make me vomit Shay! Nub-boy and I are always fighting, I can't stand the sight of him and he's a dork. We have always hated each other and always will. He always had this thing for you, so it is definitely you."

"I guess…"

"Trust me Carls." Sam collected her bag from the couch and headed for the door. "Well I'll see you later, Mrs. Benson." She chuckled and waved to her friend as she exited.

Carly rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Bye."

...

Sam lay in her bed thinking of the days events.

"_Because it may be true. I'm in love with one of you."_ Freddie's words echoed in her mind.

_Is it true? Is it even possible? Can the dork be in love with her? No its not. He has always loved Carly. Everyone does_.

She sighed. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about the boy who does not reciprocate the same feelings that she has towards him.

...

Carly was in bed thinking of what happened earlier.

_Wow. Freddie still loves me. I always thought that he was over me but apparently he was not. He sure did a good job of hiding it though. Well it has been a while since the taco truck incident, he is funny, kinda cute and very smart. I DO like him a lot. Maybe I'll give him a chance and who knows what will happen…_

Carly smiled as she drifted off to sleep.

...

Gibby had locked himself in the closet with a baseball bat, trembling in fear.

_Bring it on Sam, I'm ready for you._

_..._

Freddie was panicking in bed.

_I'm so screwed._

* * *

**A/N: sorry this chapter is so short. It's just a filler chapter.**


	4. Confrontation

Confrontation

Freddie sat on his sofa in the living room deciding it was best to avoid both Carly and Sam for the rest of the weekend. His mom was at work, allowing him some time to gather his thoughts. He put on the television to Discovery Network and dug into to his bowl of bran flakes and soy milk. He shuddered with the taste of each bite. Carly would definitely have something nice to munch on but it wasn't worth the constant badgering that was sure to come from the younger Shay.

He turned his head, hearing a click at his front door. "I wonder why mom is back home so early?" he thought to himself. Suddenly the door burst open to reveal the blonde haired demon. She spied him on the sofa and zeroed in on him with eyes glaring and a snarl.

"Come here Benson!" She made a charge for him.

"Leave me alone Puckett!" Freddie dropped his bowl and started to run. He did not get too far. She quickly tackled him to the ground, picked him up, slung him over her shoulder and headed for the Shay apartment.

"Put me down."

"Shut up Benson!"

They entered the apartment to a waiting Carly. Sam dumped him on the sofa while Carly locked the door. Freddie managed to sit up on the couch only to be faced by two angry females, both with narrowed eyes and both with their arms crossed. He gulped at his predicament.

"Did you look at the iCarly homepage?" asked Carly.

"Um… no," Freddie squeaked.

"Well because of your dumb-ass video, our fans are going absolutely nuts trying to figure out who you like. It's like they're at war!" shouted Sam.

"Really?" Freddie smiled.

Sam flicked him on the forehead. "This is not funny!"

"Don't hit me!"

Carly flicked his forehead. "Don't tell her what not to do!"

"Sorry guys but I didn't know I was being taped. Okay?"

"Fine but you have to tell us and our fans who you like and end all this nonsense," said Carly.

"Carly, we all know it's you that this idiot has the hots for. Let's just post that on the site and get it over with," stated Sam.

Freddie smirked, looked up at Sam and spoke, "Are you sure it's Carly?"

Sam frowned and turned red. "Um… uh…"

"So is it Sam?" asked Carly.

"I did not say that."

"So its Carly."

"I did not say that either."

"Damn it Benson! Tell us!" shouted Sam.

Freddie hung his head and paused for a moment thinking. "It doesn't matter. Neither of you feel the same way towards me."

"What do you mean?" asked Carly

"Carls, you have rejected me constantly for as long as I can remember." He turned to Sam "And lets face it Sam, we constantly fight and insult each other. Post whatever you guys want. It does not matter what I feel."

The girls stood there saying nothing, just looking at a very dejected Freddie. Freddie stood to leave but Carly pushed him back into the seat. "Who is it?" she asked with concern.

Freddie was not ready to answer. He needed to get out of there. He frowned and looked at Carly's cheek. "Um, Carly? Is that a zit on your cheek?"

The brunette's eyes bulged and she shrieked as she ran to her bedroom.

"You are not fooling me that easy Fredhead." Sam smirked.

"Well while we're waiting for Carly to come back, yesterday I brought some ribs and left them in the fridge, but with all the confusion I forgot to tell you."

Sam looked back and forth between Freddie on the sofa and the Shay fridge. "You're lying."

"Am I? Just think of those thick, juicy prime rib just dripping of barbeque sauce just waiting-" Sam took off to the kitchen. Freddie ran away.

Carly returned. "Freddie I don't have a zit it was … uh Sam? Where's Freddie?"

Sam looked at her friend from the kitchen with a rib in her mouth and shrugged.

"Sam!"

The blonde rolled her eyes and returned to her meat.

…

Freddie ran to Gibby's apartment. He knocked on the door and a shirtless Gibby answered.

"Gibby! I need your help and you owe me! I need to get away from Sam and Carly. They're going crazy. These girls are going to kill me. I have to hide out by you for the rest of the weekend."

Gibby just shrugged and let an anxious Freddie in


	5. Altercation

Altercation

"Is he home?" Carly asked.

"No and Crazy doesn't want to tell me where he is either."

"Where in the world is he?" Carly slumped unto a beanbag in the studio.

Sam sat in a beanbag next to her. "I have no idea, but when I find him, I'm gonna make him pay."

Carly looked at her friend with a puzzled look. "Why are you so emotional about this? It's not like you like him or anything and judging from how you two always argue, I don't think you have to worry about Freddie liking you."

"What is so wrong if he likes me?" Sam argued, her voice now rising. "Just because you are Little Miss Perfect, doesn't mean that he will automatically pick you. You know that is just typical, everyone loves you but they don't feel the same towards me." She was now standing, looking down at her best friend who was in shock at the blonde outburst. Sam caught herself and realized what she had just said. She turned to leave. "I gotta go," she mumbled.

"FREEZE!" Carly shouted. Her friend stopped at the doorway but did not turn around. "Um, Sam? Do you like Freddie?"

"Pfft, no!"

"Sam." Carly raised her eyebrows and looked at her knowingly.

Sam turned but kept looking at her feet. She twiddled her thumbs. "I may like him a little," she muttered.

Carl's jaw dropped. "SAMANTHA PUCKETT! YOU LIKE FREDDIE!"

"Shhh. Shut up Shay. Someone might hear you."

"I can't believe this," Carly stated. She started walking back and forth in the studio talking to herself, "You like Freddie. I like Freddie. This is so-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Carls. Back up a bit. You like Freddie?"

"Yeah."

"Since when?"

"A little while."

"Why now? You always rejected him."

"Well he is kinda cute and smart and funny. I think we'll look good together."

"And we wouldn't?" Sam wore a face full of disgust at her friend's last sentence. "Look, you had your chance already, you dated him and you blew it. It's not anyone's fault but your own that Freddie was your bacon."

"How did you know Freddie was my bacon? Unless…" Carly thought for a moment, "you told Freddie he was bacon just like that time you went out with whatever that guy's name is, who bought you bacon." Carly looked at her friend suspiciously. "You convinced him to break up with me."

"Well duh! You two are so wrong for each other!" Sam glared.

"You know what? Just leave." Carly glared in return.

"Fine! I will!" Sam turned and stormed out of the studio.

Carly started feeling guilty the moment her friend left. She ran after her. She reached downstairs just as Sam was opening the front door. "Wait!"

Sam rolled her eyes, took her hand off the door knob and turned to face her friend. "What?" Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the brunette.

"Look, I don't want to fight with you especially over a boy. Remember how we were when we both chased Shane?"

Sam smirked.

Carly continued. "Both of us like Freddie. We are best friends. Freddie is our best friend. Let's just let him tell us who he chooses and the other one will promise to back off. Deal?"

Sam thought about the proposal for a moment "Deal." She spat in her hand and offered it to Carly for a handshake to seal the deal.

Carly looked at it. "Ewww, no." She proceeded to hug her best friend.

"You know it's you he likes. He always did," Sam stated as they pulled apart.

"Well he did say he loves one of us, so chances are it could be you," Carly smirked as she replied.

"Whatever. Let's go grab some smoothies then hunt down that Nub."

"Sounds like a plan Sam. Lead the way." The duo left the apartment with a mission to find Freddie before the weekend ended.

…

Freddie sat in Gibby's living room next to his shirtless friend.

"So you like one of them uh?"

"Yup."

"You know which one?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

"Nope."

"Because you don't want to make the other one jealous, or even break their heart?"

"Yup."

"And if the one you like does not like you back, and the other does like you but you reject them, it will more that likely destroy the friendship that you three have which will probably involve both of them killing you?"

"Yup."

"You are so screwed."

"Yup."


	6. Implication 1

Implication 1

The iCarly girls strolled into Ridgeway Monday morning and proceeded to their neighboring lockers.

"I can't believe Freddie was able to hide from us the entire weekend," said Carly.

Sam grunted. She was both pissed at the current situation affecting her sleep and the fact that it was Monday.

As they walked down the hall, fellow students stood looking at the girls while whispering amongst themselves. Carly looked at them wondering what all the fuss was about. Sam simply ignored them.

"Why is everyone looking at us?"

"Who cares. I wonder what's on the lunch menu today."

"Sam! Everyone is looking at us and whispering."

"Well there is one way to find out why." Sam suddenly lunges for the nearest kid and quickly held him in a good old wedgie. "Speak kid. Why is everyone looking at us?"

The boy was stricken with fear, "I-It's about y-your last show. Everyone w-wants to know w-who Freddie will ch-ch-choose."

"What do you mean everybody?"

"The entire school."

Sam was furious. She flung the kid to the ground. "Gimme your lunch and beat it kid!" The boy complied and ran off screaming.

Carly stood in awe, "I can't believe this."

"No chiz Shay. Stupid kid brought tuna for lunch. Momma hates tuna." She chucked the sandwich in the bin and proceeded to her locker.

"Will you stop thinking about food? What are we going to do about this Freddie situation? Now the whole school is talking." Carly open her locker.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Who cares what these losers think."

"Well me for one," said Carly with her head buried in her locker.

Wendy approached the duo from behind. "So did Freddie choose as yet?"

"Yup, Carly," Sam said dryly.

Wendy's face lit up. "Really? Wow. Congrats Carly!"

"Don't listen to Sam. He hasn't said who he likes."

Sam shrugs and closes her locker.

"Then why don't you guys ask him then?" Wendy asked.

"We can't find the dork."

"So Wendy, we noticed a lot of the students are looking at us and wondering who Freddie will choose," said Carly.

"That's all the entire school has been talking about, but that's not the half of it. Rumor has it that there is some kind of poll going on as well some students making bets," Wendy replied.

"Bets? Polls? Has everyone gone crazy?" Sam added.

"Seems so. Well I'm off to class. See you guys later?" The duo nodded as Wendy took off.

"I can't believe this. It's all the Nub's fault. All he had to do was keep his trap shut but NO, he had to spoil everything." Sam punched her locker.

"It'll be okay we just-" Carly is distracted as she sees Gibby. "Hey there's Gibby. I wonder if he knows where Freddie is."

Sam looks over at their shirtless friend and follows Carly over. They both look questioningly at the person accompanying him. It was a male, average height wearing an ivy cap, a pair of Oakleys, a bad wig, a fairly thick mustache, a brown and red plaid shirt, red suspenders and khaki slacks. He was holding a white cane

Sam chuckled, "Hey Gibbs, who's the freak?"

Gibby turned to face the girls. He started to appear a bit nervous. "Um, this is my cousin from Sweden. His name is uh… Fredinski. Um… he's blind and doesn't speak any English."

The girls looked at Gibby and Fredinski suspiciously.

Carly smiled. "So how long is Fredinski going to be with us?"

"About a week."

Sam smirked. "And if Fredinski is blind and cannot speak English, why did you bring him to school today."

Gibby started sweating. "Uh… uh… because we are fumigating our house for termites?"

Sam raised her eyebrows, "Oh really." She turned to look at Fredinski and smiled, "You know, too bad your cousin is blind and cannot speak English. He looks kinda cute. I would SO go out with him."

"You really think I'm cute?" Fredinski said suddenly, turning to face Sam with a wry smile and a familiar voice. "Oh, oh." Realizing what he just did, 'Fredinski' returned to his original position and started muttering gibberish.

"Freddie cut the act. We know its you," Carly snapped.

Freddie grunted in frustration. "How did you know?"

Sam chuckled, "Seriously Freddie? Or shall we say Fredinski? Couldn't you two come up with a better name than that?"

"We did." Freddie turned to face Gibby.

"It's not my fault I forgot the name," Gibby said defensively.

"How can you forget the name 'Bob', Gibby?"

"Okay, okay. I saw them approaching and got nervous," Gibby confessed.

"Don't worry Gibby. Besides we recognized the props and makeup". **(A/N: the hat and mustache are Gibby's from **_**iSpeed Date**_** where they perform the play **_**The Englishman who was a terrible father to his two children named Fuffley and Peeta**_**)**

Freddie took off the hat, wig, shades and mustache, and sighed.

"THERE HE IS! FREDDIE! FREDDIE! WHO DID YOU CHOOSE?"

The foursome turned to see that the shouting came from a freshman standing across the hall, pointing at Freddie. Soon other students were looking at Freddie, pointing and shouting.

"PICK SAM!"

"NO CARLY!"

"SAM!"

"CARLY!"

"SAM IS A BULLY!"

"CARLY IS NERDY!"

Students started gathering around them, each voicing their opinion, trying to outshout the other.

"Uh… got to go!" Freddie exclaimed and he ran off trying to avoid the angry mob that was in hot pursuit.

"Sam! We need to help him! They'll tear him apart!" cried Carly.

Sam shrugged. "Nah, Fredwierd can take care of himself. Years of training by Momma has toughened the little wuss." She nodded and smiled, feeling content with herself.

"I guess." They headed off to class.

* * *

_Recess_

"Hey Sam, have you seen Freddie?" Carly said, meeting her friend at their lockers.

"Just for math last period. Apparently Principal Franklin is escorting him to all his classes. I think he is spending all his breaks and free time in the principal's office also," replied Sam while munching on a Fat-cake that was 'voluntarily' given to her by a freshman.

"Well things have been a little crazy today."

"Little crazy?" Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at her friend.

"Okay, okay. Big crazy! Like I keep getting all these notes and texts saying that _Freddie and I are meant to be together_ and to _lay off and leave him for Sam_… this is so frustrating!" Carly shook her head in disgust.

"I know, right? I need to punch somebody." Sam looked around and found a victim. "Be right back," She told Carly before turning away, "HEY YOU! COME HERE," she shouted, chasing after her prey.

It was nearing the end of their break so Carly headed towards her next class. She was approached by Rip-Off-Rodney. "Care to make a wager?"

"What kind of wager?" Carly looked puzzled.

Rodney smirked, "Who Freddie likes."

"No thanks," she said with disgust as she walked away.

"You are the two to one favorite," he stated as she left.

Carly turned to face Rodney again, now intrigued. "Really?"

"Yeah. Care to place a bet?"

"Nah, but just out of curiosity, what odds have you given Sam?"

"Ten to one."

Carly's eyes bulged. "Wow. That's really…"

Rodney grinned. "I know. Initially it wasn't so high but Sam placed a fifty dollar wager on you so I figured she knew something that I didn't. So I changed the odds, still keeping you the favorite."

Carly stared at Rodney, "Sam bet on me?"

"Yeah… said something of a sure win."

"Hmm." Carly frowned as she turned and walked away.

_Meanwhile, at the Principal's office…_

"Here you go Freddie." Principal Franklin handed him a soda.

"Thanks, sir." Freddie sat in the chair and popped open the can.

Principal Franklin sat behind his desk and looked at Freddie. "This is some mess you've got yourself into."

Freddie looked down, "Yeah."

"I guess you have made a decision by now."

"Actually I decided two years ago, after we kissed." Freddie was still looking down.

"Which one did you kiss?" Principal Franklin frowned.

"Both of them," he replied, still looking down.

"Both of them!" Principal Franklin was in shock. He caught himself and asked, "So who is it?"

"Sorry sir, but I prefer not to say."

"That's okay son." He stood and walked over to Freddie. He placed a hand on the student's shoulder. "You need to tell them soon. It's not fair to them or to you."

Freddie nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like the stunt attempted by Gibby and Freddie**


	7. Implication 2

Implication 2

Freddie sat through his classes before lunch pondering what Principal Franklin had said. _You need to tell them soon. It's not fair to them or to you._ He knew that sooner or later he had to tell her how he felt. He had to tell her. He had to. He also needed to let the other one down easy.

_Wack!_

He looked to see what had hit him. He saw the crumpled up piece of paper on the ground, picked it up and read it.

'_Wakey Wakey sleepy head. Carly.'_

He turned to face his brunette friend who was smiling sweetly at him. He offered a weak smile in return. As he brought his attention to the front of the class, he felt something hit him again.

_Wack!_

He read the note.

'_Boo. S.'_

He looked over at the blonde who stuck her tongue out at him then snickered. He rolled his eyes at her before looking back at Mr. Howard.

_Wack! Wack! Wack!_

Three notes hit him. He bent over to pick them up but as he was about to grab the last one, someone beat him to it.

"Well, well, Mr. Benson. Passing love notes in class I see. Hand those over." Freddie gave Mr. Howard the other two notes. "Let's see what these say, shall we?"

Mr. Howard strolled to the front of the class and opened each note.

"Pick Sam," Said Mr. Howard after opening the first note. Freddie turned red and buried his face in his hands. Sam glared at the rest of the class, trying to figure out who wrote the note.

"Carly is cool," said the second. Carly's mouth dropped while Freddie kept his face buried.

Mr. Howard opened the third. "Miss Briggs?" The teacher had a puzzled look. Freddie raised his head and faced his teacher reciprocating the expression. In one corner of the classroom someone chuckled, then another, then another. Soon the entire class was in full out laughter, including Freddie.

"SILENCE!" shouted Mr. Howard. The uproar immediately stopped. He stared at the class room moving his sights from face to face. He settled on Freddie. "Mr. Benson. It is obvious that your presence here is counter-productive to a learning environment. To the Principal's office now! You can return to my class when you've sorted out your love life."

Freddie gathered his books and slowly got up. He glanced over at Carly who gave him a sympathetic look. Just before exiting the classroom, he cast his eyes at Sam. She stuck out her tongue and snickered again. He smirked as he left for the Principal's office.

…

_Lunch_

"Hey guys."

"Hey. Sup Carls?" said Gibby.

Sam just looked up from munching on her hamburger and grunted, acknowledging her friend's arrival.

Carly sat and started digging into her salad. "Any news on Freddie?"

"He texted me saying that he got no detention and that Principal Franklin is sympathetic to his plight," replied Gibby.

"I just can't wait for all of this to be over."

"Me too," said Sam.

"I was surprised that Howard threw him out of class though," said Carly.

"Ehh, the Nub deserved it." Sam shrugged.

"Sam!" Carly exclaimed.

"What?"

"Can't you show just an ounce of compassion?"

"Why should I?" Sam asked.

"Because you li-"

"Don't say it Shay!" exclaimed Sam, cutting off her friend, before Carly could reveal Sam's feelings for the dork.

"Fine I wouldn't. But just ease up on him a bit would you? Its enough he has the entire school breathing down his neck for answers, he doesn't need either of us giving him a hard time."

"Yeah whatever," she complied while polishing off her burger and starting on Gibby's fries.

"Hey!" Gibby protested.

"Shut up."

Carly took this time to look about the cafeteria. Almost all the tables held students looking over at them whispering deeply in conversation. She turned her head to see Charlie, a friend from the Math Club approaching. He sat at their table.

"Urg… nerd," Sam grumbled.

Charlie looked at Sam and shifted in his seat away from her, just in case. He looked at Carly, "Hey I don't know if you guys heard but a group of us were taking a poll as to who Freddie will choose."

"Yeah I heard of that! It's kinda creepy to think that I'm in some kinda poll though. How is it going so far?" Carly asked.

"Well initial results show-"

"Urg… nerd," Sam grumbled again, cutting off Charlie.

Charlie looked nervously at Carly. She smiled, "It's okay, just ignore her."

"O-okay… um… uh… well forty percent voted for you Carly, forty percent for Sam, fifteen percent don't know and five percent thought Freddie was gay."

Sam snickered. "Gay." She started laughing harder.

Carly was surprised at the results so far. Secretly she thought that she would have been the favorite to get Freddie but people obviously thought differently. She couldn't help but start to feel a bit jealous towards Sam.

Sam, meanwhile, couldn't get over the fact that five percent thought that Freddie was gay.

"Oh yeah," Charlie added, "and one person voted for Gibby."

The girls almost choked on their food and looked at Charlie then at Gibby. Carly looked back at Charlie and asked, "Uh, who voted for Gibby?"

Charlie started rummaging through the stack of papers he held until he found the information. "The person who choose Gibby was… uh… let me see… um… was Gibby!"

The co-hosts looked at Gibby confused, waiting for an explanation.

"Well I couldn't decide between the two of you and they were pressuring me to answer so I said what came to my mind first!" Gibby explained.

"Oh Gibby," Carly sighed while leaning over to kiss him on the cheek.

Charlie got up, "Well I'll see you guys around."

"Bye Charlie," said Carly.

"Urg… nerd."

Carly smirked at her friend's expression.

"NO HE SHOULD TOTALLY CHOOSE CARLY."

They turned to see the source of the outburst. A couple of cheerleaders were have a very heated argument.

"NO SAM."

"CARLY." The first cheerleader stood and glared at her opponent.

"SAM." The second cheerleader stood up, grabbed a fist full of mashed potatoes and threw it at the other girl.

The entire cafeteria was now looking at them, speechless.

The first cheerleader threw cole slaw in return.

"FOOD FIGHT!" someone shouted. Soon the entire room was in an all out war. Carly ducked for cover.

Sam grabbed Gibby's fries. "Hey!" Gibby protested, but backed down when she glared at him. She threw the fries at some random person.

…

_Meanwhile, in the Principal's office._

"Hey Freddie, can I tell you something?" Principal Franklin and Freddie were having lunch at his office.

"Sure sir, what is it?" asked Freddie, looking up from his hamburger.

"I have a bit of a soft spot for Puckett and I have always though that you two would do well together."

"Really?" Freddie raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yup. However, the rest of the faculty and my daughter are rooting for Carly. In fact the staff have a pool going."

"Oh." Freddie frowned.

"I'm just telling you this for telling you sake. I know that you have made a decision already and I know it would not change your mind. But I must say, they are both amazing girls in their own right and you will be lucky to be with either."

"I know." He nodded.

Suddenly the door to the office burst open with Miss running in. "We have a situation in the cafeteria. Foodfight."

"What's it about?" the Principal asked.

"Him," said Briggs, nodding towards Freddie.

Freddie's eyes bulged and he gulped. He stood, turned to Principal Franklin and said in a serious tone, "I know what I have to do. I need you to call a General Assembly."

Principal Franklin nodded and spoke into the PA system, "ATTENTION ALL STAFF AND STUDENTS. PLEASE PROCEED TO THE ASSEMBLY HALL NOW!"


	8. Explanation

**A/N: I kinda committed myself to an auditorium scene. Hope it came out okay.**

* * *

Explanation

Principal Franklin looked at the nervous teenager in front of him. This was it. The boy was about to lay it all out in front of the entire school. This takes guts. He walked up to him, "Freddie." He spun around to face his Principal. Franklin put a hand on Freddie's shoulder, looked him in the eye and spoke in a hushed tone, "You will be fine. I'll be right there if you need me or if things get out of control. Good luck."

Freddie nodded. "Thanks sir. Um… you know what you have to do too."

"I wish I didn't. It will end up on your permanent record, but if you think it will bring an end to this madness well…"

Freddie smirked, "It's okay."

"Well I better get out there and start things off." Principal Franklin strolled out from behind the curtain to the podium centre stage.

The principal faced his student population, the majority of them still covered in food stuff.

"Settle down people, settle down. Now we some issues to deal with. First of all, the issue of the food fight. I have learnt that Mr. Howard and Mr. Beasley have taken a list of all involved. Each and every one of you will report back to the cafeteria to help with the cleanup and will serve detention for the remainder of the week.

"Secondly, there has been an increase in the number of disruption in classes with respect to differing opinions of a particular issue. Continuation of this will result in automatic detention.

"Thirdly, it has come to my attention that there has been some betting going on involving money. Let me remind all of you that the majority of you are still minors and it is thus illegal. Anyone found guilty of this risks suspension.

"Now to deal with the issue that has brought on all of this chaos, Mr. Freddie Benson wishes to address all of you. Please let him speak, please listen to what he has to say and please accept what he has to say."

The student population sat there whispering amongst themselves at what their Principal had just told them. Principal Franklin gestured for Freddie to join him from stage side. As the tech producer walked on, the noise from the crowd grew. Freddie looked at them nervously. Franklin put a hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring nod.

Freddie whispered to the Principal, "Can you get Sam and Carly to come stage side?"

Principal Franklin nodded and exited.

Freddie walked up to the microphone, "Um… uh… hi everybody. Uh… I wanted to speak to you guys about what happened on our last iCarly. Well I wanted to-"

"YEAH FREDDIE!" shouted Gibby.

"PICK SAM," yelled a freshman.

"NO, PICK CARLY," a sophomore hollered back.

"SAM."

"CARLY."

"CARLY SUCKS, SAM ROCKS!" part of the audience cheered.

"CARLY'S HOT, SAM'S NOT!" screamed the other part.

Soon there was utter chaos in the auditorium as insults flew back and forth.

"SILENCE!" commanded Principal Franklin who had now reappeared at Freddie's side. The mob piped down. Franklin looked at Freddie then stage side. Freddie followed his gaze to see both Carly and Sam there, Carly with a reassuring smile and Sam looking him while munching on some jerky. Principal Franklin patted him again on the shoulder indicating for him to continue speaking.

Freddie took a deep breath and positioned himself in front of the microphone again. "Well firstly, I, uh, want to apologize to the Principal and Faculty for all of the trouble and confusion that my video has caused and to my iCarly co-workers for all the stress and turmoil that they have had to endure." He turned to face the duo. "I'm sorry." Carly and Sam nodded.

"I have to admit that the video was taken when I was in an intoxicated state and for that I apologize." His best friends gasped at his admission. There was significant mumbling from the crowd. "Principal Franklin and I have already discussed it, and immediately following this meeting, I will be serving my week's suspension."

"Oh Freddie," one of the girls whimpered, but he did not turn to see who.

"And now lastly, on to the topic that has the entire school in a frenzy, who do I love? Well to answer you the truth I was drunk when I made the statement and I love neither."

Carly gasped, retreated from the curtains and found a seat back stage. Sam remained frozen where she stood, stunned at Freddie's admission.

Everyone fell silent. The majority of the audience, including students and staff, had their mouths hanging open. Suddenly on boy stood up.

"LIAR!" He threw an apple at Freddie but missed.

"WE KNOW YOU LIKE ONE OF THEM!" screamed others. Various items landed on the stage including a soda can, a shoe and a burrito.

"TELL US!" the enraged throngs demanded.

"TELL US! TELL US!" they chanted.

"FINE I WILL!" shrieked Freddie. The crowd simmered down a bit with their eyes eagerly fixated on Freddie. Sam stood there, her eyes closed, nervously mumbling something to herself.

Freddie continued, "Well I wasn't lying when I said I loved an iCarly co-host. There was one that co-hosted one episode. Her name is Missy. I love Missy Robinson."

Sam ran off crying. Carly was initially stunned at Freddie's announcement, but seeing Sam's reaction she realized how much Sam cared for Freddie. Anger grew within Carly. She was angry because Freddie did not love her. Because Sam never told her how she felt about the tech producer. Because Freddie loved Missy. No. She did not accept it. Freddie had to be with one of them, not Missy. Carly left the auditorium. She had to talk to Sam.

The audience was hurling insults at Freddie while throwing various objects. "Well that is my decision. Deal with it!" Freddie stormed off stage leaving the Principal to deal with the mess.

* * *

Carly ran down the hall, but could not find her blonde friend. She searched all the usual spots. The cafeteria was locked due to the food fight, she wasn't in the Home Ec. classroom raiding the fridge and she wasn't by her locker. Carly leaned up against the janitor's closet frustrated.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sam had locked herself in the girl's bathroom crying her eyes out. Mascara was everywhere, but she did not care. How can the boy that she loved be in love with that beast? Life was not fair. Good old Samantha Puckett, always the bridesmaid, never the bride.

The door to the bathroom opened and she heard a familiar voice call out, "Sam?"

Sam quickly dried her face as best as she could and opened her stall. She came face to face with Wendy.

"Are you okay?" she asked with concern.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Do I look okay?"

"Sorry. Stupid question," Wendy stated. She looked at the blonde, studying her body language. "You love him don't you?"

Sam sucked in her breath at the statement and stared at the ground. What she neede now, most of all, was to get over Fredward Benson. Then she thought the first step in getting over someone is admission. She finally answered, "Yeah, but the nub had to go and fall for Missy. It makes me sick."

Wendy frowned. "You know, what has me confused is that he gave up the School at Sea trip just to get rid of her so that you could be happy," Wendy revealed.

"He what?" Sam was surprised and confused.

"He got rid of Missy to make you happy. Didn't Carly tell you?"

"Um, no." Sam frowned.

"I guess she forgot. Well he did. Maybe what he said just now in the auditorium was just to take the pressure off both you and Carly. It takes a lot of guts to have something or someone right there that you love and let them go. Think about it." Wendy smiled at her and started for the bathroom door. "Later, bye." Sam was left alone again.

She thought to herself, "Wow. The dork actually did that for me. Maybe he does care about me. I mean he never talks about Missy, he kinda stopped asking Carly out, he always sits next to me at the Groovie Smoothie and at the movies and the couch and in the studio… hmmm… maybe Wendy is on to something. I need to talk to Freddie and talk to, wait, no, beat a confession out of him."

She exited the bathroom and ran down the corridor with determination. The hallway was clear. The students were either back in class or cleaning the cafeteria. As she turned the corner she saw Carly pulling Freddie into the janitor's closet.

Oh, oh. She was too late.

* * *

Sam sat on the fire escape. It was their fire escape. No one else's. The tears flowed. She was too late. Carly got to Freddie before she could. He had always loved Carly and now that Carly had admitted her feelings to him, he and Carly will be together forever and that would leave her all alone. Poor Sam. She will forever be alone. At least she'll have Frothy. Maybe she'll grow up and become the bitter old cat lady down the street that all the kids make fun of. The rain started falling. It was hard to distinguish teardrop from raindrop, but her eyes were red and puffy. Anyone could tell she was crying.

_Knock, knock._

She turned to see Freddie at the window still.

"What do you want?" she asked angrily.

"To talk. Were you crying? Are you angry with me?" Freddie was puzzled.

"What's up with the twenty questions Fredifer? Shouldn't you be in the janitor's closet sucking face with Carly?" Her voice was still bitter.

Freddie frowned. "Uh, how did you know I was in the closet with Carly?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "I saw her pull you inside, besides," she nods at his shirt sleeve, "her lips gloss is all over you. I know you lied about Missy."

"How did you-"

"I just know. Okay?" she said, cutting him off.

"Fine." Freddie paused, thinking. "Sam can you come out of the rain? You're soaked."

"Shut up you dipthong. Run off to your precious Carly and leave me alone."

"Um, about that," Freddie climbed unto the fire escape, He was soaked instantly. "There's something I need to tell you."

Sam looked up at him. She instantly regretted their difference in height. "What?" she said harshly.

"I don't know how to go about saying this but I made a decision about you and Carly nearly two years ago." Sam's eyes bulged. She opened her mouth to respond but nothing came. Freddie continued, "I'm sorry Sam…"

* * *

**A/N: Oh, oh. :-)**


	9. Revelation

**A/N: Sorry about the cliffy, i couldn't resist. Please enjoy the conclusion.**

* * *

Revelation

"I'm sorry Sam, but you lost your bet."

Sam twisted her face in confusion, "What the heck are you talking about Benson?" She was now starting to get pissed.

He pilled out fifty dollars and held it out for her. "Your bet with Rip-Off-Rodney. You lost."

She glared at him. "You know what Dipward, I don't have time for your games." She attempted to get past him to leave through the window but he continued blocking her. "Move your butt, Benson!" she yelled.

He glared back at her. "Make me."

She lunged for him but he grabbed both her wrists. She kicked him in his shin but he still managed to hold on. She then bent her head and bit him on his right hand. He screamed in pain and let go. She grinned at her accomplishment. Freddie narrowed his eyes, trying to stare her down, but she stared right back. He grabbed her arm with his free arm and pushed her against the railing for the stair of the fire escape. He let go his right hand, reached for his back pocket and pulled out a pair of handcuffs. She scowled at the appearance of the handcuffs then fought him for it. He leaned his body against hers, keeping her pinned against the railing. He used his left arm, which was still holding her right wrist and forced her arm behind her. He reached around her, with great difficulty, and lashed one side of the handcuff to her right wrist. She stood there in shock at the fact he was able to get one side on. He took this opportunity with her guard down to snap the other cuff to the next wrist. She was now secured to the railing.

He stepped back admiring his feat. She tried to kick out at him, but her legs were too short. He chuckled at her predicament.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE BENSON!" she growled.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP!" he yelled back.

"NO AND YOU CANT MAKE ME!"

Freddie smirked. "Wanna bet?" She looked at him puzzled at he reached on the other side of the window on the ground. Her eyes grew when she saw what he had in his hand.

"DON'T YOU DARE FREDDIE! IF YOU USE THAT I'LL KILL YOU! YOUR CRAZY MOTHER WILL NEVER…MMM…MMMMMM…!" Freddie had duct tape her mouth shut.

"Now you will listen to me," he commanded.

She continued struggling against the handcuffs and trying to speak. He leaned one arm on the far edge of the window still and looked at her.

"As I was saying earlier, you lost your bet with Rodney. As I recall, you bet that I would choose Carly over you so…"

Sam stood still looking at Freddie. She made no attempt to speak or break free of the shackles.

"Do you understand what I am telling you?" Freddie asked.

She nodded.

"Do you promise to calm down so that we can speak?"

She nodded again.

"Fine." He gently removed the tape from her mouth.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD HAPPENED WITH YOU AND CARLY IN THE CLOSET? WHY DID YOU CHOOSE ME? LET ME GO YOU LITTLE PRIC…MMMMM!" Freddie covered her mouth again with the duct tape.

"I thought I told you to calm down?" She glared at him. "You know what? I talk, you listen. As for your first question…"

…

_Carly saw Freddie turning the corner, approaching her. As he neared, she quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the janitor's closet. Freddie was caught by surprise and soon found himself face to face with the brunette within the small confines of the closet. She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him on for a kiss. After overcoming the initial shock of the kiss, Freddie pushed her away._

"_What the heck Carly!" he exclaimed. He spat a bit on the floor before wiping her lip gloss off his lips on her sleeve._

_Carly's mouth dropped at Freddie's reaction to her kiss. "Wow. You really are in love with Missy."_

"_Are you kidding? You know Shay, for a smart girl you really are a dunce at times! I ABSOLUTELY HATE MISSY! I only said that to get everyone of our backs. Do you think I was really going to stand in front of everyone and tell them who the girl of my dreams is? Those that would not have liked my choice would have started a riot."_

"_So you don't love me?" Carly asked, her head hanging._

"_No I don't, I never have. What I thought was love, turned out to be an infatuation, an obsession a childhood crush. Nothing more. I realized that it hid something deeper, that…"_

"_That you like Sam," Carly finished._

…

"She said that I like you, but I told her no," Freddie said.

Sam who had now calmed down quite a bit, looked at him puzzled.

"I told her that I love you, Samantha Puckett."

Freddie stood in front her staring into her perfect ocean blue eyes. Her's locked with his. He walked up to her and gently removed the duct tape, their eyes never loosing contact.

"Freddie, can you take off the handcuffs please."

He was slightly taken aback at her politeness, but he complied. He unlocked one of the bracelets while the other remained attached to the other wrist.

"Freddie…" she looked up at him.

"OWWW!" She stomped on his foot.

"WHY DID YOU TAKE SO LONG TO TELL ME HOW YOU FELT?" she demanded.

"BECAUSE I WAS AFRAID THAT YOU WOULD OVER REACT!" he yelled back.

"I wouldn't have over reacted."

"And stamping on my foot is not over reacting?" he held his arms up in wonderment.

"Shut up, Fredwierd," she spat.

"You first, Demon," he replied.

"Don't you ever tell me what to do!" she screamed.

"Well maybe I should. It may serve you some good," he said trying to reason with her.

She walked up to him till they were inches apart. "Momma needs no one!" she growled.

"You stubborn ox! You know what? This reminds me of the swing incident. I say don't lick the swing set, you say don't tell me what to do and you go and kick the swing set!" He moved forward. They were even closer.

"You know what Benson, no one is the boss of me. No one tells me what to do." She bumped her chest into him and tried to push him back, but he didn't budge.

Freddie smirked. "Fine. Then do not kiss me."

She glared at him, then grabbed his collar and pulled him so that his lips were resting on hers. She parted her lips and let his tongue enter her mouth. She slid her tongue in, feeling the roughness of the roof of his mouth. They battled for domination. She bit his bottom lip, and almost drew blood. He winced in pain but continued. His arms reached around her, one on her waist and another on her butt. He pulled her closer and upwards at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, making the seal of their lips tighter. They eventually pulled away breathless. He held on to her, while she dropper her arms to her side. They gazed into each other's eyes, getting lost, oblivious to the world around them.

"I love you too, dork," she told him quietly.

He smiled.

_Click._

She smirked.

He raised his arm to see that she had attached the free handcuff to him.

"You're mine Benson," proclaimed Sam.

"I was always yours, Puckett." She smiled. "Can we please get out of the rain now? I don't wanna get sick, my mom can be a menace."

She chuckled. "Whatever you say, Nub."

They turned to the window to see an excited Carly holding a… what was that in her hands? A camera!

"Ha, ha. Got it all on tape! Now to upload it for all our fans!" Carly ran off, down the corridor, laughing hysterically.

Sam glared at her friend. "Carlotta Shay! Come back here!" She climbed through the window in hot pursuit, dragging her dorky boyfriend behind her.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: **

**1. I do not own iCarly**

**2. Sorry if the fight scene and kissing scene sucked but I have difficulty writing them**

**3. Dan, if you're reading this, GIVE ME A JOB PLEASE!**


End file.
